leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
ROM cartridge
A ROM cartridge, also simply referred to as a cartridge or cart, is the storage device in which many of the Pokémon games have been contained. Throughout the Pokémon game series, all of the core series games have been stored on ROM cartridges, with many variances between them. Many side games have also been on cartridge but some have been for the GameCube and Wii (on discs, not cartridges). The ROM cartridges for the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo 64 are officially called Game Paks, while Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS ROM cartridges are officially called Game Cards. Specifications * Game Boy: 2.125 × 2.5 inches. * Game Boy Color: 2.125 × 2.5 inches. * Game Boy Advance: 2.125 × 1.375 inches. * Nintendo DS: 1.25 × 1.375 inches. * Nintendo 3DS: 1.25 × 1.375 inches. (Not counting anti-DS knob on side) * Nintendo 64: 4.5 × 3 inches. (Measured from top of arch) Core series All core series games are contained on cartridges. Generation I All Generation I core series games were released on Game Boy cartridges. The Western version of was released on a Game Boy cartridge, but is enhanced when played on a Game Boy Color. Generation II were released on Game Boy cartridges, but are enhanced when played on a Game Boy Color; they were marketed as Game Boy Color games that are backwards compatible with the Game Boy. was released on a Game Boy Color cartridge. Generation III All Generation III core series games were released on Game Boy Advance cartridges. Generation IV All Generation IV core series games were released on Nintendo DS cartridges. were released on the dark grey-colored NTR-005 cartridges. were released on the black-colored NTR-031 DS cartridges, which are for DSi-enhanced games. Generation V All Generation V core series games were released on Nintendo DS cartridges, specifically the black-colored NTR-031 DS cartridges, due to being DSi-enhanced. Generation VI All Generation VI core series games were released on Nintendo 3DS cartridges. Generation VII , were released on Nintendo 3DS cartridges. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! were released on Nintendo Switch cartridges. Non-handheld Nintendo 64 The Nintendo 64 cartridge was seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Hey You, Pikachu!, Super Smash Bros., Pokémon Snap, and Pokémon Puzzle League. Irregular cartridges Pokémon Pinball Pokémon Pinball had a special Game Boy Color cartridge for a vibration feature. Pokémon mini The Pokémon mini was a special game system specifically for Pokémon. It had its own cartridges. Gallery Pokemon Red Version.jpg|Pokémon Red cartridge Pokemon Blue Version.jpg|Pokémon Blue cartridge Pokemon Yellow Version.jpg|Pokémon Yellow cartridge PokemonGoldCartridge.jpg|Pokémon Gold cartridge Pokemon Silver cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Silver cartridge PokemonCrystalCartridge.jpg|Pokémon Crystal cartridge PokemonFireRedCartridge.png|Pokémon FireRed cartridge Pokemon Emerald cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Emerald cartridge Pokemon Diamond cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Diamond cartridge Pokémon Pearl.jpg|Pokémon Pearl cartridge PokemonHeartgoldCartridge.jpg|Pokémon HeartGold cartridge Pokemon SoulSilver cartridge.jpg|Pokémon SoulSilver cartridge Pokemon Black cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Black cartridge PokemonWhiteCartridge.jpg|Pokémon White cartridge Pokemon Black 2 cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Black 2 cartridge Pokemon White 2 cartridge.jpg|Pokémon White 2 cartridge Pokémon Omega Ruby Cartridge.png|Pokémon Omega Ruby cartridge Pokemon AlphaSapphire cartridge.jpg|Pokémon Alpha Sapphire cartridge Pokémon Moon Cartridge.png|Pokémon Moon cartridge PokemonRumbleBlastCartridge.png|Pokémon Rumble Blast cartridge PokemonStadium2Cartridge.png|Pokémon Stadium 2 cartridge PokemonPinballCartridge.png|Pokémon Pinball cartridge PokemonMiniCartridge.png|A Pokémon Mini cartridge Category:Games